


A Dark Spell

by Mawgon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Elves, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgon/pseuds/Mawgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While attempting to prevent Pippin from doing something foolish, Legolas touches a dark magic artifact and falls under its spell. The most merciful thing would be to kill him, the alternative that would keep him alive for long enough to see the ringbearer to safety is likely to kill him anyway, and would affect his very soul.  Worse, Legolas realizes that the only one who can be trusted with doing what is necessary for the less merciful solution is Gimli the Dwarf. </p><p>(Inspired by a prompt on Hobbit Kink Meme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: 
> 
> "At some point before the Fellowship reaches Moria (so Gimli and Legolas still hate each other, and Gandalf is still with them), Legolas finds a strange golden bracelet and picks it up, not knowing that it is a dark magic artifact. He immediately becomes weak and ill.
> 
> Gandalf identifies the spell: the bracelet is used to turn the person who has touched it into the willing sex slave of the first person who has penetrative sex with them while wearing it. Gandalf is unable to perform a counter-spell because he doesn't have the resources, and physically destroying the bracelet while Legolas is still bound to it would kill him. The only quick solution Gandalf can think of is for someone to have sex with Legolas while wearing the golden bracelet, thus becoming his master, and then to destroy the bracelet - because whoever becomes the master gets the power to break the spell and end the master/slave relationship.
> 
> Legolas accepts that this is the only solution. He now has to ask one of his companions to have sex with him and then free him. To his own surprise, his thoughts keep returning to the insufferable, stubborn red-haired dwarf. Legolas remembers how Gimli wanted to destroy the Ring with his axe the moment he learned about it, not being tempted by its power for a second. He could be trusted to destroy the bracelet immediately and not to abuse its power. And actually, the more he thinks about it, the idea of intimacy with the dwarf doesn't seem as repulsive as he would have expected. Now he has to swallow his pride and ask Gimli to save his life by fucking him.
> 
> Tl;dr: while Legolas and Gimli are still enemies, Legolas has to ask Gimli to have sex with him to free him from a dark spell."
> 
> (Link: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2320.html?thread=22315536#t22315536)

t was quite obviously the room of an evil sorcerer. Legolas was no expert in magic, but the collection of Dwarven body parts conserved in alcohol, dried, or, in some cases, stuffed, gave it away. There was also some faint smell of rotting flesh and decay.

In the middle of the room there was a beautiful golden bracelet on a small pedestal.

“Oh – look, a shiny –“ Pippin reached for the bracelet.

“No!” Legolas pushed his hand away – or at least tried to. For some reason, he stumbled, and for some other reason, when he fell, his hand touched the bracelet and swept it off the pedestal.

Legolas had heard that the Ring had a mind of its own. Probably, this bracelet had, too. He had never been as clumsy before.

“It’s just a bracelet”, Pippin protested, and before Legolas could intervene again, picked it up. “See? Completely harmless.”

“So it may appear, yet ...” Suddenly, Legolas felt too weak to stand. He swayed and would have fallen had Aragorn not caught him.

“Fool!” thundered Mithrandir. “It is everything but harmless. Did the Ring teach you nothing?”

“But I am fine ...” Pippin weakly protested, only to be dragged away by Gimli.

“And you Legolas? Are you ‘fine’?”

Legolas found it cost him much energy to even answer. “I am not.”

Mithrandir nodded, as though he had expected that. “Aragorn, carry him to the outer room and minister to him. Boromir, make sure I am not disturbed, not even by a foolish Took. I shall try and force this artifact to reveal its sinister properties.”

For a while, all Legolas could hear was Pippin’s complaints, Merry’s attempts to comfort him, and, from the other side of a sturdy oaken door hid behind a tapestry, Mithrandir’s talking to himself.

“What ails you, Greenleaf?” Aragorn asked gently, in Legolas’ mothertongue.

“Dark magic. To weaken my body is the intent of it, more than that I cannot discern.” It seemed to take ages to get all these words out.

Meanwhile, Aragorn took off his cloak and folded it, but when he attempted to put it under Legolas’ head, another cloak, already neatly folded, was handed to him. “Use yours to cover him”, Sam suggested.

Legolas wanted to thank them, but before he could bring his tongue to do so, Aragorn already shook his head. “Speak no more; I can see it tires you.”

Some time later, Mithrandir emerged from the sinister room. “I would have a word with Legolas. Alone.”

“Then you better go into that room there, someone has to guard this door while you talk”, Gimli’s voice came through thick fog that surrounded Legolas’ mind now.

He felt that he was picked up and carried like he weighed nothing. Apparently, Mithrandir had decided to let go of the guise of a frail old man.

“I wish I had better news for you”, were his first words when the door had closed behind them. “Yet it appears that ... the bracelet is designed to enslave the first one who touches it.”

“Can ...?” The grief in Mithrandir’s voice did not bode well.

“I cannot break the enchantment here, and it is doubtful whether I could break it with the counsel and assistance of other wizards. The bracelet has enslaved you, but do not fear, it will not make you do anything evil – yet. However, it will make you the willing slave of whoever ...” There was a pause.

“Made it?”

“No, and for that we must be grateful. The first one who wears it and ...” Mithrandir cleared his throat. “Performs penetrative sex on you.”

“Ai!” Then all was lost.

“Our only hope now lies in persuading one of this Fellowship to lie with you. In becoming the bracelet’s master, he will be enabled to destroy it without killing you, which would otherwise be the consequence of such destruction, as you are bound to it.”

Legolas closed his eyes and gathered the strength to speak. “Nay; he would not. Grey Wanderer, you know that such ... defilement would cause any Elf to forego bodily life ere it be completed. Grant me the mercy of a quick death, I beg you.”

When he forced his eyes open, he saw the concerned expression on Mithrandir’s face. “I am aware what I am asking, yet you are one of few skilled warriors on this quest. Your bow might easily make the difference between success and ... failure, and the doom of all that lives. Could you not find it in you to ... perhaps, desire one of your friends, if only for mere moments, and thus live? You can choose from all eight ...”

“Not you, Grey Wanderer, for I know you are no Man.” The dangers of corrupting one like him were unspeakable. “Nor Aragorn, for he is betrothed to Arwen.” The only ones remaining were the Hobbits – too much like Elven children in looks and demeanour to bear even thinking about it – and Boromir and Gimli.

The Man of Gondor was tall and handsome, yet something in Legolas recoiled from the thought of giving him so much power. The image of Boromir suggesting that he would use the Ring himself was etched into Legolas’ memory.

Another memory rose unbidden from the ocean of his mind. Gimli, attempting to destroy the Ring.

Mithrandir nodded. “Boromir then?”

Legolas made as if to speak, yet in the end, could not bring himself to agree to the suggestion. It was probably foolish prejudice, not foresight, that made him recoil in horror. Still. There was only one left to choose. “Gimli.”

“Are you sure?”

“Boromir was tempted by the Ring.” He would make this sacrifice for the good of all Arda, but he could not, would not risk being made a slave. No; he would suffer the torture he had to, and then cling to bodily life as long as he had to, to see the Ringbearer to safety. Then, he would be free to embrace death.

There was little comfort in the knowledge that the Dwarf would suffer nearly as much as he. Provided that he agreed to do it in the first place, which was everything but certain.

“I will send him in. Here, take the bracelet, it is harmless now. He will have to wear it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Moments later, Legolas heard the step of heavy boots. Gimli sat down beside his makeshift bed. “Gandalf says you need my help, but wouldn’t say what for.”

“The bracelet. I need you to destroy it.” He was coward, and he was ashamed, but he could not forego one last attempt. 

“Why ask me to do it? It is a frail thing, bad work, and easily destroyed by a wizard.”

“He would not do it.”

“Aye, that I reckoned. It would cause harm, would it not, to just destroy it like I tried with the Ring? I have learnt from my mistakes. Speak the truth, Elf!”

“It would not cause harm to anyone you care about”, Legolas replied warily. “Just kill me.”

“I may not care about you, Elf, but we are companions in this, and I would rather carry you out of this cursed place on my own shoulders than leave you to die – or to kill you.” Gimli spat. 

Yes, he had been right to choose the Dwarf. 

“So, stop this nonsense and tell my why Gandalf sent me here”, Gimli continued. 

Legolas explained the properties of the bracelet. 

Gimli stared at him. “Why me, then?”

“Who else?”

Gimli frowned. “I can see why you wouldn’t want to ask one of the Hobbits, and I suppose Gandalf has exempted himself. Leaves Aragorn and Boromir. Why not one of them?” 

“I do not trust Boromir. He was tempted by the Ring.” Legolas paused, and it took him some time to again summon the strength to speak. “As for Aragorn, he is betrothed.”

“You ask me to do this, because you wouldn’t even ask Aragorn to be unfaithful to his bethrothed?” Gimli sounded incredulous, for whatever reason. 

“You know not what it means.” Legolas closed his eyes, weary from the small exertion of speaking already. “I would not ask him to marry me.” He had not expected that Gimli would take this as a slight against himself, as an implication that Legolas was willing to do this to him, but not to Aragorn whom he considered a friend. However, he could not claim the accusation to be unfounded. He simply had not thought to ask if Gimli was spoken for, simply assumed this was not the case as no such thing had been mentioned – as if a Dwarf would tell him such! 

“Yet you would ask me?”

“Are you betrothed, or is there ...?” 

“No, that’s not it. To marry you, you say?”

“It is our way.” He had not the breath to explain that his fea would be bound by the act, that not even death would set him free. If he did not die ere the act was completed, that was. Most likely it mattered not to a mortal, not to a Dwarf, in any case. If it did, would not Mithrandir have explained the implications? 

“You trust me over Boromir?”

Legolas answered not, for no answer other than silence was needed. 

“I am almost sure he would be true. If not, well. He is a good fighter, but the rest of us could overpower him quickly.” Gimli paused. “On the other hand, we might be wounded in the process. And lose a member of the Fellowship. You chose wisely, I have to admit that, even though I do not like it.” 

“Please. It is for the success of this quest.” 

“I’ll have to ask some questions before.” Gimli left, and soon after returned with Mithrandir. “So, what does this penetrative sex thing mean?” he asked in a whisper, yet Legolas could still hear. “I mean, perhaps this could be interpreted differently ...”

“You have to penetrate him. The enchantment leaves no room for alternate intepretations.” Legolas heard the rustling of the wizard’s robes, the door was closed, then silence.. 

“Alright, then. I really never wanted to ask, but now I have to. There’s this rumour that Elves die if someone tries to rape them. Probably just nonsense that Men tell each other, but ...”

“It is true.”

“If I am going to kill you anyway, then ... why?”

“Mithrandir believes that the fact that I have some kind of choice changes everything. That I will be able cling to life long enough to protect the ringbearer. Until we reach Lórien, perhaps.” He had no idea what would happen. Could there be something in between? Or would he either die, or be married without ill effect? 

“Sounds like something he would do.” Gimli nodded. “While he may be kind at times, merciful he is not, not if the fate of the world is at stake.” He knelt down next to Legolas. “Give me the bracelet.”

He could have easily taken it, but Legolas appreciated the gesture, though it cost him much strength to give the bracelet away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are in it for the emotional impact, perhaps you should skip this chapter. ;)

“It fits”, Gimli murmured. “A strange enchantment. Surely it was never meant to be worn by a Dwarf.”

“Likely not”, Legolas agreed.The enchantment on the bracelet was of such unspeakable evil that he could not imagine any creature but an orc might desire to use it. His hatred of Dwarves went not as far as that. 

Right now, in fact ... he felt no hatred. Gimli was honourable, more so than Boromir, that was why he had chosen him. And his attempt to find a way around the enchantment had further proven that he could be trusted. 

“I will try to make this easy on you.” Gently, Gimli placed one of his large hands on Legolas’ cheek. “You said you trust me over Boromir.”

“I do.” There was some kindness in the Dwarf. Not what he would have wished for his marriage bed, but perhaps it would suffice ... there was some beauty in a noble heart, beauty that he might bring himself to appreciate, perhaps, to desire. 

“Alright, then. Trust me on this. Open your mouth.”

Legolas did as he was bidden, and Gimli slowly moved his thumb towards Legolas’ lips, then gently pushed it inside. Not deep enough to choke on, yet when Legolas inadvertently moved his tongue, he tasted iron on the rough skin. The intimacy of it caused sensations he had not ever felt before. 

 

Gimli watched the Elf carefully. Legolas’ eyes widened. A good sign? The soft moan confirmed his hope. And then, the fight started. 

Of course an Elf would not submit to dark magic without a fight, not even, apparently, if he had planned to do so. Legolas’ fair face contorted with terror, his eyes glazed over, his body convulsed, until, at last, he was calm again. 

“Has the enchantment been triggered?” Gimli asked, just to be sure. 

“It has.” Legolas sat up. His voice was not his own, nor was the expression on his face. Both were distorted versions, ones that would probably appeal to whatever vile creature had forged the enchantment. Disgusting. 

“Good.” Gimli took the bracelet off, grasped it in both hands, and broke it over his knee. “Shoddy work.” Not that he would have expected anything better from that sorcerer. 

He crouched next to Legolas. “Are you alright?”

The Elf had collapsed on the heap of clothes he had been bedded on, and was paler than ever. When no answer was forthcoming, Gimli felt for his pulse. 

“I cannot remember”, Legolas whispered.

“You cannot remember what?” Had he lost his memory altogether? 

“The ... defilement Mithrandir said was needed to ... did you do it? You must have. Yet ...”

“Nay, I did not do that.” 

“Yet I live, and I the enchantment is broken. How can that be?”

Gimli shrugged. “Of dark magic, I know nothing. I do know a great deal about mechanics, though. If you repair a mechanism and there’s a piece that’s broken and you don’t have the same thing, you can substitute something that has roughly the same shape. I did not dare hope it would work.” The Elf still had not opened his eyes, and though his ever-open eyes caused Gimli unease at other times, now it was the closed eyes that made him worry. “Legolas? Will you live?” 

“I will.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Elf required his help? This was ... not good. Why would the Elf need his help when there were a wizard, two Men and four Hobbits to choose from? There was a spell on that bracelet, that was obvious enough, yet when it came to dark magic, Gimli was probably the least knowledgeable, or on the same level with Sam, a gardener by trade.   
It was made of metal, but he could not imagine that might have any bearing on the problem. The Ring was made of metal, too, and Gimli’s attempt to destroy it had failed. 

He entered the chamber where the Elf was now secluded, and asked what he was needed for. 

“The bracelet. I need you to destroy it.” The Elf’s voice quivered. There was something clearly amiss here. 

“Why ask me to do it? It is a frail thing, bad work, and easily destroyed by a wizard”, Gimli stated. 

“He would not do it”, the Elf admitted. 

“Aye, that I reckoned. It would cause harm, would it not, to just destroy it like I tried with the Ring? I have learnt from my mistakes. Speak the truth, Elf!”

“It would not cause harm to anyone you care about”, Legolas replied. “Just kill me.”

Gimli glared at him. So that was why a Dwarf was required for this task! “I may not care about you, Elf, but we are companions in this, and I would rather carry you out of this cursed place on my own shoulders than leave you to die – or kill you.” 

In truth, he could not help but feel some compassion for the Elf. After all, Legolas had been afflicted by the curse only because he had prevented Pippin from falling victim to it. 

He would not kill him if there was any other way. 

“So, stop this nonsense and tell my why Gandalf sent me here.” The wizard could not have meant for Legolas to be killed. If so, he would have had the decency to do it himself.

“The bracelet ...” Legolas described a curse so vile that Gimli felt sick to his stomach just hearing about it. 

Gimli stared at him. “Why me, then?” Because the Elf hated him and wanted to spare the others? Or, perhaps worse, the Elf thought him bad enough to not be much affected by such a base deed? 

“Who else?”

Gimli frowned. “I can see why you wouldn’t want to ask one of the Hobbits, and I suppose Gandalf has exempted himself.” Gimli shared the sentiment of wanting to spare the Hobbits, they were so young and innocent. And Gandalf, for all that he played the part of an old Man, was not really human, it was well possible he was not even capable ... “Leaves Aragorn and Boromir. Why not one of them?” It would be less humiliating for the Elf, at any rate. Perhaps he wished to not have such a stain on his friendship with Aragorn?

“I do not trust Boromir. He was tempted by the Ring.”

That made sense. They had no reason to assume that Boromir was as depraved as to even have any desire for such a thing, but he had expressed a wish to use the Ring for his own ends, and to have Legolas as his slave ... would also be something he might use for his own ends. 

“As for Aragorn, he is betrothed.”

Gimli was dumbstruck. Elves were flighty, they did not honour oaths, they would do everything for their own advantage ... or thus he had believed. 

That the Elf would submit to ... to rape, for that was what it was, by a Dwarf, so that a dear friend whose touch was no doubt more welcome, could keep a promise ... it was noble beyond everything that Gimli would have expected from an Elf. 

“You know not what it means.” Legolas replied when he expressed his surprise. “I would not ask him to marry me.” 

Marriage? Yes, that was what such ... such actions usually meant, if done in friendship or love. So what was it that Legolas asked of him? “Yet you would ask me?”

“Are you betrothed, or is there ...?” 

So it would be considered marriage in his case also? That was ... better than the alternative. 

“No, that’s not it”, he hastened to say. Little as he liked the thought of what he was asked to do, he would not lie to get out of it. “To marry you, you say?”

“It is our way.”

And it was the way of Dwarves, also, to not share such intimacy with one they were not married to – it seemed to not be the way of Men. Perhaps it would be easier on Boromir ... yet he was not to be trusted. 

And Gimli found that he did not mind the thought of marriage to an Elf as much as he might have. Legolas was honourable, this much he had proven by his recent actions, and brave, for his willingness to go through with this. True, he had tried to get Gimli to kill him, but he had not insisted, as he could well have. 

“You trust me over Boromir?” He knew he was more trustworthy than the Man of Gondor, but to have this acknowledged by an Elf was a strange thing indeed. 

There was no answer. 

“I am almost sure he would be true. If not, well. He is a good fighter, but the rest of us could overpower him quickly.” 

In these few moments, he had come to care for the Elf, and if this was to lead to marriage, Boromir was ... probably more to the liking of an Elf. He did not look much more like an Elf than Gimli did, but at least he was taller, and not quite as sturdy in his build. Perhaps, Boromir’s weakness was a risk that could be undertaken ... but if it failed, Legolas would be bound to one who had no honour, and that was a terrible fate.   
“On the other hand, we might be wounded in the process. And lose a member of the Fellowship. You chose wisely, I have to admit that, even though I do not like it.” 

“Please.” Legolas spoke softly. “It is for the success of this quest.” 

His voice was so raw and vulnerable, it woke in Gimli a desire to protect and to ... to give comfort, if he could. 

“I’ll have to ask some questions before.” There must be a way around this enchantment. Surely, Gandalf was not a wizard for nothing?

Gimli fetched him to the chamber, where they would not be overheard by the others. “So, what does this penetrative sex thing mean? I mean, perhaps this could be interpreted differently ...” The words of the language of Men, he knew, could be easily bent and changed, a hundred years was enough to make a word mean the opposite of what it had once meant.   
“You have to penetrate him. The enchantment leaves no room for alternate intepretations.” 

So there was no loophole that would allow them to just share a bed in the chastest of ways. Penetration. Well. That could be interpreted in a number of ways ... but it was a vain hope. 

And there was this rumour he had heard, that Elves could not be raped. He did not want to imagine that any of the Men he had heard talk of this had, in fact, tried to do so vile a thing, so probably it was a rumour, anyway ... yet he had to ask. 

“It is true.”

So he was to kill Legolas in the end? “If I am going to kill you anyway, then ... why?”

“Mithrandir believes that the fact that I have some kind of choice changes everything. That I will be able cling to life long enough to protect the ringbearer. Until we reach Lórien, perhaps.” 

So Legolas did not expect to live, not really. Just to survive long enough to see the quest through. How could the wizard demand this? “Sounds like something he would do.” He had heard his father’s tales of what the wizard had allowed to happen – leading a group of unsuspecting Dwarves to Rivendell was the least of his crimes. “While he may be kind at times, merciful he is not, not if the fate of the world is at stake.” Small, gentle Bilbo Baggins could easily have died on the quest for Erebor. This had not stopped Gandalf from suggesting him as the perfect burglar. Gimli hoped that Legolas would escape as Bilbo had – not unscathed, but alive and able to stay alive for a long time. “Give me the bracelet.”

__________________________________________________

 

Gandalf was startled when the door opened. Little time had passed. Certainly not enough to ... not, at least, if Gimli had been gentle ...

“Here.” Gimli extended his hand, and on his palm was the bracelet, broken into two pieces. “Legolas says he’ll live. Has his eyes closed, though.“

“You were fast.” Perhaps it was best to not judge before he knew all the facts. 

“Aye. I found a way to spare Legolas some distress. Still. My heart would be more at ease if you could confirm that he is well.”

Gimli’s face was creased with worry. Would that it had not taken such a vile common enemy to make him Legolas’ friend ... Gandalf sighed. “I shall check on him.”

Legolas’ eyes were open when he entered the room, and the Elf seemed alert – that was more than Gandalf would have expected, given the circumstances. 

“You will live?”

“I will, and I will find joy in it. My trust in Gimli was much rewarded. He is honourable and true, and cunning besides.” Legolas smiled, and this was such a rare thing that Gandalf found himself reassured very much. 

“He certainly got the task done very quickly.” And Legolas’ clothes were in no disarray. 

“Indeed. It appears the enchantment had a loophole. I would prefer not to talk of it; the experience was unsettling despite Gimli’s ingenuity.”

“Being subjected to such dark magic would unsettle anyone.”


	5. Chapter 5

The loss of Gandalf affected them all, but Gimli could not help but notice the change in Legolas. Not that the Elf had been particularly cheerful ever after what Gimli thought of as ‘the incident’. Yet now ... that desire comfort him again rose its ugly head. Comfort. An Elf. It was ridiculous.   
How did one even go about comforting an Elf? Patting one of Legolas’ shoulders probably wouldn’t go over too well, besides, he was too tall for that. And saying something about how they’d all see their fallen comrade again in the afterlife ... also didn’t apply. Gimli had no idea where wizards went after their deaths. They usually didn’t die, as far as he knew. The same was true for Elves. 

When they rested, and Aragorn tended to the wounded, Legolas sat in some distance, all but ignored by everyone else. 

Gimli could bear it no longer. He walked over to where the Elf sat and stood next to him. “Are you alright?” Stupid question, really. “I mean. The incident with ... you know. Have you recovered?”

A hesitating nod. 

Gimli could not help but notice that, sitting down, Legolas was a much more sensible height. Placing a hand on that slender shoulder would be rather easy ... but certainly not welcome. 

“I would have carried you, you know?”

At last, Legolas turned his head towards him and smiled. A beautiful, sad smile. “You would have died had you attempted it.”

There was no denying that. Legolas’ arrows had saved his life more than once after the incident, and though Gimli was strong, an Elf on his shoulders would have slowed him down considerably. “Aye. I’d still have tried. It was brave to choose ... the alternative.” 

“I thank you. For your readiness to ... do what needed doing. I know it would have been easier for a Man.”

“Don’t mention it.” 

 

Legolas did not mention it anymore, and in hindsight, Gimli was not so sure it had been the right thing to say. After all, he wanted to talk about it. Possibly. It was like a wound that itched and that he wanted to scratch, but knew he shouldn’t. 

They ought to forget about it. It should never have happened in the first place, so forgetting all about it was the second best thing, surely. 

But of course, he could not. 

He could not look at Legolas with the same eyes as before. He could not forget that Aragorn had been spared on account of his engagement, because it was just that important to a (flighty, unfaithful, untrusthworthy?) Elf. Nor that the Hobbits had been exempted because ... had Legolas actually given a reason? They were young, they were innocent, had never seen battle or, likely, anything bad at all, and those were good reasons to spare them, but it would also have been good reasons to choose them for this gruesome task if one was selfish, was it not? To Gimli, they all looked a bit like children, because they had no beards, and that would have been off-putting, but to an Elf ... they even had pointed ears, so ... oh. 

Gimli looked from Legolas to Frodo and back again. Yes. There was it. They were small. Not that small compared to a Dwarf, but compared to an Elf ... they must look like children to Legolas also. 

Alright, then. Probably no unselfish reason for that decision. Still. 

 

After they had waded through the Nimrodel stream, Gimli caught himself being moved by the song that Legolas sang. Just like that. He had not thought to steel his heart against it, and the tale the song told ... it was just so ... un-elvish. Perhaps. Probably not, it was an Elven song after all. 

Still. It sounded like something Gimli might have done. And that was startling. Elves ... why, he would have expected them to look wistful to the fading shore, and compose a song about it, and that’s it. Jumping into the water to actually do something about it ... well, that just didn’t seem like an Elf. Perhaps ... no, certainly his preconceived notions of what Elves were like had been rather wrong. 

So they slept in trees – what of it? It was probably rather sensible, considering what dangers there were on the ground, and not everyone was lucky enough to have good rock for caves. 

 

However, Gimli’s newfound tolerance for one Elf was sorely tested when they encountered the Elves of Lórien. 

Now, those were exactly what he had always thought Elves to be. Namely, arrogant, haughty and dimwitted. 

He could only shake his head when Legolas told him that they were allowed to enter Lóthlorien only under the condition that Gimli would wear a blindfold once they crossed a certain spot. 

Gimli was about to say that he would stay out in this case, as he wouldn’t go where he wasn’t welcome, when Legolas continued. 

“I could not tell them what you did for me”, Legolas’ voice was barely a whisper. “Me telling them that I trust you with my life was just enough to give you permission to enter.”

Legolas had risked much more for this quest than just wearing a silly blindfold, Gimli realized, and he averted his face to hide his blush. He was glad he had not spoken hastily, he would have been ashamed.   
“It is a scandal how little the word of a Prince is worth here”, he grumbled , trying to cover his embarrassment. “I’ll make sure to tell your father if I ever meet him. I heard he has quite the temper.”

Legolas laughed. “Oh, by all means, do that! He would be too shocked, I hope, that a Dwarf would be offended on my behalf, to be very angry.” Then, more quietly, he added: “I am glad you do not take offense on your own behalf.”

“Oh, I do. It is just a tad bit more understandable that they wouldn’t trust me – though common sense ought to tell them that blindfolding me will make no difference. I don’t think they’re as fond of secret doors as my people are, and trees are just, well, trees.” In all likelihood it was no more than an attempt to humiliate him, and that was why it had angered him so. 

“Quite probably, they just want to insult you”, Legolas whispered. “Best to pretend you do not notice.”

“I’ll look like a fool, stumbling over every other root.”

“You will not. I will lead you, and safely”, Legolas promised. “If you will trust me?”

“You know I do.”

“No, I did not”, Legolas replied, and his voice was soft and full of wonder.


	6. Chapter 6

As they were to spend the night on a tree, there was little room to escape one another. Legolas sat at one end of the platform, keeping watch, when Aragorn sat down next to him.   
“Gandalf told us that Gimli managed to break the curse of that bracelet. Yet you have not been the same ever since.”

“Have I done anything to endanger the quest?” He knew he had not. Aragorn had no right to question him. 

“No. I just noticed that you seem ... agitated. Is there anything I should know, now that the burden of being the leader to this quest has fallen on my shoulders?”

Legolas did not answer. What could he possibly say? 

“I know you would never do something to endanger the quest. And I am glad that you get along with Gimli now. Still ... I know not whether this came, perhaps, at too high a price. He has not boasted with his destruction of the bracelet half as much as I would have him expected to. There is something more to this than we were told.”

“There is”, Legolas replied. “Yet it concerns you not. We will now travel to Lórien, and will be safe there. If it is decided that one more fighter still is needed, I am sure, the Lady Galadriel would be generous enough to send one of her guards to accompany you.”

“You plan to stay behind?”

“If you do not trust me, it is for the best.”

“Not trust you? You are the one who won’t tell us the truth”, came Boromir’s voice from behind them. 

Legolas was glad, in that moment, that he had not chosen Boromir, then. Perhaps this would have been Gimli’s voice, if he had? And Boromir would have been the one who trusted him fully? No, it would have been different. He had not chosen the Man of Gondor for a reason. 

“You are the one who won’t believe that it is for the best that you do not know”, Gimli replied. “If you won’t trust us, then trust a wizard to know what horrors would shatter the minds of mortals. Gandalf told you all you needed to know, and could know without damage.”

Boromir huffed. “It has not shattered your mind, Dwarf, and are you not mortal?“

“Aye, that I am. And the things I witnessed ... it made me sick to my core. Trust me when I tell you, you do not want to know.”

“Dwarves are mortal,” Aragorn said quietly. “But they endure much. Do not ask to be told what Gandalf decided you should not know, just out of misguided pride. I merely asked because I was concerned for Legolas’ wellbeing, nothing more.”

Boromir huffed again, but said nothing. Aragorn got up to seek his sleeping space, only Gimli remained. 

“You said you recovered”, he whispered after a while, when Boromir’s pattern of breath had already changed in a way that indicated the onset of sleep. 

“There was no need to worry”, Legolas replied as quietly. “And there is not, now. Aragorn speaks true, I am ... agitated. Yet it is naught to do with the curse. Or, perhaps, not directly. I need to speak to an Elf.”

“Not to Haldir?” Gimli guessed. The contempt in his voice might have angered Legolas under other circumstances, now, it almost made him chuckle. 

“Someone older and wiser. Perhaps it would be for the best if I stay behind until I can safely return home.”

“Perhaps. If the memory pains you so ... “ Gimli cleared his throat. “I can’t say it impacted your fighting.”

“You did not see me fight much before that.”

“True, but you would have to be a mighty warrior indeed if you were even faster without such dark things weighing on your mind.”

Legolas smiled. There had been a time when Gimli’s approval would have meant little to him. Now, it was different. And that was ... disconcerting. That short moment, where he would have done everything for the Dwarf, absolutely everything ... was it still affecting him?


	7. Chapter 7

When the Elves of Lórien told him he could only continue wearing a blindfold, Gimli calmly made it known that he considered this show of distrust insulting. He had to object, otherwise, they would probably be even more suspicious. 

“I will guide you. May I?” Legolas’ hand hovered over his shoulder. 

“Aye.”

With the warm weight of Legolas’ hand on his shoulder, not being able to see was not as disconcerting as it might have been. 

On the other hand, the fact that an Elf’s touch was not at all unpleasant to him, was worrisome in itself. 

Not only was it not unpleasant, he felt that, whenever they rested and Legolas took his hand away, he missed it. And not only because he didn’t know where Legolas was anymore, but ... just because. 

And there was the fact that Legolas talked. About the trees, how beautiful they were, how he looked forward to showing them to Gimli ... and Gimli found he was looking forward to it, too. 

Trees. He wasn’t very fond of trees. And ought to be not at all fond of trees in this realm where they didn’t let a honest Dwarf enter without such silly precautions that, really, only served to humiliate him. 

Still, Legolas’ gentle voice soothed his anger, and made everything sound beautiful. 

 

When he was finally allowed to take the blindfold off, Legolas quickly withdrew his hand, and Gimli realized he would not have minded being blind for some more moments, if only ... what was happening to him? He had never liked to be touched by strangers. Never!

Not that Legolas was a stranger, after all this, but ...

“Is it not beautiful?”

It was. He had planned to make some contemptuous comment, barely veiled with civility, but now he found he could not. So he just nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

When they stood before the Lady and Lord of Lórien, Legolas met the Lady’s gaze, but shielded part of his mind. She would not knowingly invade his privacy, he felt certain of that. However, matters of privacy and those of dark magic did not usually mingle, and she might not know what to avoid. 

Gimli seemed to have avoided her reading anything about it in his memory, too, or so Legolas believed, as the Lady showed no sign of distress.   
She would, he hoped, not distrust the Dwarf, not after the corteous words the two had exchanged before. 

 

Legolas stayed with the others until nightfall. He had not been able to sleep peacefully. Roaming the woods would, perhaps, give his mind some much-needed rest, as long as he was aware enough of the starlight and the rustling of leaves to keep the nightmares away. 

Aimlessly he wandered through the woods, and drifted off into peaceful dreams. He knew not how much time had passed, when suddenly, the presence of another Elf startled him awake. 

“Lady.” He bowed his head. “I did not expect to meet you here.” 

“Yet I”, the Lady said “Planned to meet you here. Something weighs heavy on your mind, Greenleaf.”

He inclined his head in agreement, as his tongue would not obey him. There, now, was an Elf who was old and wise, and might be able to help him. And yet ... 

Galadriel walked beside him, and slowly, Legolas gathered the strength so speak. “I would let you see, if it were not for ...” His voice faltered. How could he inflict such horror on any living being, if there was no immediate need? 

“I have seen many years come and go, Greenleaf, and not always have I walked among Lórien’s trees. There is nothing I have not seen already.” Her voice was gentle, yet firm, and Legolas made a decision. 

He turned, and she gazed into his eyes. Her gaze searched his memory, and finally found what he had hidden before. 

“Ai! Poor child!”, she cried. And when she opened her arms, he willingly came to her and found solace in her embrace. “Alas! Had I but known, I would not have tested your resolve.”

“You knew not”, Legolas replied, his voice barely more than a whisper. “And it was a test easily passed.” 

“Your mind has been messed with too much already! Would that I had met this sorcerer, I should have ...” There she halted. “Forgive me.”

He did not move his head from where it rested at her shoulder. “Did you sense traces of the curse still affecting my mind?” 

“Rest assured, not a trace. That was what weighed on your mind?”

“Nay, not only that. You ... you have seen ... what I felt ...” That short moment, before the curse had taken effect, yet the memory of it had tormented him ever since. 

“I have. There is no shame in that.”

“He did not intend ... he does not ... not feel that way. I wronged him, if only in my mind.”

“Poor child.” She dried his tears with the sleeve of her soft white gown.“You have done no wrong. He knew the stakes – knew that his ingenuity might not be enough, and he would have endured worse to break the curse. Do not torment yourself so.”

“What did you see in his mind? No – do not tell me, it would not be right.”

“I can tell you”, she replied gently. “For I saw nothing much. He could not shield his mind as you did, yet he pleaded with me to spare his friend the shame, and so I did not intrude.” She took him by the shoulders. “You need to rest, child.”

“My mind is ill at ease. Fair Lórien has given me more peace than I dared hope for, yet ...”

“You cannot feel safe, even here? Then I shall watch over you.” She moved to kiss his brow, and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax. 

In the morning, he woke in a soft, mossy glade, with the faint memory of a lullaby, feeling truly refreshed and awake for the first time since Moria.


	9. Chapter 9

Gimli had fallen asleep in the belief that Legolas was just taking an evening walk and would eventually return. When he awoke, earlier in the morning than was his wont, he found that the couch on which Legolas would have slept was empty, and there were no signs of it having been used. Either Legolas had tidied everything already, or he had not been there the whole night. 

They were safe here, of course. There was no reason why Legolas shouldn’t wander off to talk to other Elves. Still, Gimli found he didn’t like it. Legolas had been upset, had even been talking of remaining in Lórien. The wounds that the ... incident had left on his soul must be grave indeed, to make him even consider such a thing. 

Not so long ago, Gimli would have thought it only natural that Thranduil’s son would forsake them at the first opportunity. Now ... no, Legolas had endured much to keep the ringbearer safe, and if he now considered staying behind, it could only be due to grave, yet invisible harm to his soul. 

What could it be? The touch that had been necessary to trigger the curse had been too intimate for comfort, but not so bad ... besides, if that was it, Legolas would avoid him, which he did not. No, must be the things Legolas had seen – or felt – while affected by the curse. Probably would have broken a lesser mind. 

Gimli closed his eyes again. He could still see it. Legolas’ face, all distorted ... his voice, even ... he shuddered. Witnessing it from without had been bad enough, actually being affected by it ... It must have taken incredible strength to just go on as though nothing had happened. 

Of course, Legolas would want to talk to someone familiar. But judging by how awed he had been by its beauty, he had never seen Lórien before. Were those Elves really his kin? Sure, in a general way, but did he know them? 

Gimli turned around and groped for the items of clothing he had taken off before going to bed. He would forego the armour,he didn’t want to imply that he didn’t trust the Lady to keep her borders safe, after all. No weapon, either.

It still took some time, as he had to comb his hair. Legolas was in no real danger, after all, and while Gimli didn’t care for the opinion of most Elves, Legolas was an exception. And the Lady, of course. Really, the Lady was more important, Legolas had already seen him at his worst, so it was of little consequence. 

Still. It was common courtesy to take care with his appearance, and Legolas deserved his respect. 

“You are up early.”

He turned. Boromir was still lying on his couch, but had turned to look at him. 

“Why keep my eyes closed when there is so much beauty to see?”

“Legolas seems to think the same.” 

There was something in Boromir’s voice that Gimli did not quite like. “You saw him leave this morning?”

“I saw him leave last night.” Boromir lowered his voice. “His actions might endanger us all.”

Gimli almost dropped his comb. “What? Don’t speak in riddles!”

“I must, lest I draw the attention of other ears. Your friend, it seems, shares your appreciation of the beauties of Lórien. He is very partial to the one you praised as above all jewels.”

Gimli blinked. Of course Legolas liked the trees. He was an Elf. Very partial to the one ... but Gimli had not compared anything in Lórien to jewels. He had mentioned jewels when talking to ... “Lady Galadriel? Why, she has been very kind and generous, why would he not be partial to her?”

Boromir beckoned him closer. Gimli put away his comb and walked over to Boromir, driven by curiosity. Maybe Boromir knew where Legolas had gone?

“I saw him embrace her”, Boromir whispered. “It might spell death for him, and unkind treatment, at the very least, for us. If it is discovered ...”

“So what?” Gimli frowned. It was nice that Legolas had found a friend in the noble Lady. Surely her counsel would serve him well. 

“Do Dwarves take kindly to someone taking what is theirs?”

Ah. So that was what this was about. The ridiculous notion of Men, that one could own a sentient being. And an implication of adultery. 

“This is ridiculous.” He went to sit on his own couch to rebraid his hair. “And you should not air such speculations here. While they merely amuse me, someone else might not take so kindly to insults of their Lady’s honour.”

“Save your words of caution for Legolas.”

“You clearly misunderstood something.” He would never forget how Legolas had stated, with calm certainty, that Aragorn was betrothed and therefore not one to be choosen for the gruesome task. 

Nor how Legolas had stated that he would consider himself wed to Gimli, if ...

“I see, you believe me now. You have good reason to blush for him!”

“Ha!” Gimli turned and left, finishing the braid as he walked. 

Where to find an Elf among Elves? 

If Legolas was not closely acquainted with anyone here, then he would not have sought anyone out. Maybe he had looked at the landscape? 

Gimli decided to just walk until he met an Elf. Most of the Elves here didn’t speak Westron, but Legolas’ name should suffice. If they would tell a Dwarf where he was, that was. 

Lórien was, indeed, beautiful, and Gimli didn’t even feel bad about appreciating that. It was, after all, the realm of Lady Galadriel, a Lady of exquisite taste. 

He had walked for some time, and dawn already shed its rosy light on the silvery treebark, when Gimli noticed an Elf. 

And not just any Elf. 

“Lady Galadriel.” He bowed. “I trust the morning finds you well?” It would be presumptuous to wish her a good morning, here, in her realm, where she clearly had things under control. 

She inclined her head in greeting. “Not as well as I should like. And you? Did you rest well?”

“I did, and I thank you much for your hospitality.”

“And yet, you seem troubled. Walk with me.” She turned to the side. 

He obliged. “I have not seen Legolas all night”, he explained after a while. “While it is only natural that he would seek the company of his kin, I find that ... it makes me uneasy. No morning has passed since the beginning of this quest where I did not wake to see him stand watch.”

They had arrived at a small rivulet, and the Lady gazed into the water. “We met last night. He has shown me that which you asked me not to look at.”

Gimli nodded. Of course that must have been the meeting that Boromir had spied on. “What do you think of it, then? Could you give him the answers to his questions?”

“Some I could give, some not. I have watched over his sleep tonight, and driven his nightmares away. His worst fear is not that the curse might still affect him in the way it was meant to ...”

“That I know, for he willingly took that risk. He fears more that our quest might fail.”

“Without doubt.” The Lady inclined her head. “Yet one fear is closer to his heart – the one that, in trying to combat the curse, has done evil himself.”

Gimli almost jumped. “Nay! Impossible!” It took him some moments to regain his balance, and he took a step back to not fall into the water. “I do not doubt your word, mind, it is just ... he could hardly even move while under the influence of that curse.”

“He could still choose. Do you not resent him, for doing this to you?” Her voice was quiet, almost drowned out by what little noise the water made. 

“No. His reasons were noble. It was Gandalf who asked him to cling to life, his own choice would have been death.” Was that it? “He tried, half-heartedly, to trick me into killing him. Though he made no real effort. Maybe he regrets that, now that he knows how much pain it would have caused me had he succeeded?”

“That is part of it. You need to talk to him. One word of caution, however ... keep in mind that he is not mortal.”

“Lady?”

“His concerns may seem of little consequence to you. Ridiculous even.”

“I will not make light of anything that pains him so”, Gimli vowed. “Speaking of ridiculous things, do you know that Boromir saw you and Legolas?”

“I do.” She turned to walk along the rivulet. “There is no harm in it. Boromir distrusts Legolas, and you, albeit to a lesser extent. It will serve him well to have seen that Legolas was up to no evil. He does not understand Sindarin, and I thought it better to not startle Legolas by confronting him.”

Gimli could not bring himself to tell her of the horrid suspicions Boromir had uttered. “I fear this has only fed his distrust.”

“Maybe. I might have erred in my assumptions on the minds of mortals. Though how he can have misunderstood what he saw is beyond me.” She shook her head. “Thank you. I shall talk to him.”

She turned again, walked away from the little rivulet, and soon, a clearing opened in front of them. 

“I will leave now”, Lady Galadriel said. “Stay here, Legolas will wish for the company of a friend when he wakes.”

Confused, Gimli bid her goodbye, then looked around. 

It took him some moments to make out Legolas’ form on the forest floor, the greens and browns of this clothes blending with the moss and earth. 

His friend turned around. “Gimli!” 

“I have been looking for you.”

“How long did I sleep?” Legolas sat up, gracefully folding his long legs under his body in one fluid motion. “It is just dawn.”

“Aye. You haven’t slept that long. It is just that you have been away all night.”

“You were worried for me?” For some reason, that still seemed to surprise Legolas. A smile blossomed on his face as a ray of sunlight touched it. “I am well.”

“So it seems. The Lady was able to allay your fears?”

“In part. She saw no trace of the vile enchantment on my mind.”

“Good.” Gimli sat down next to Legolas. It was a fair morning, and he would not ruin Legolas’ mood by dwelling on the topic. 

“You met Galadriel?”

“Aye. She told me where to find you.”

They sat in companionable silence for a while. 

“Has Boromir noted my absence?”, Legolas tilted his head to bask in the sunrays falling through the woven branches above them. “I was restless, and did not think much of what people might think. Now I wonder ... he does not trust me.”

“He followed you.”

“Ai! He knows?” The distress on Legolas’ fair face was too much to bear. 

“He knows nothing. He doesn’t understand your language.”

At that, Legolas relaxed a little. “Of course. He cannot know much. Did he tell you?”

“Aye. He has constructed some ridiculous theory that ... that you are ... in love with the Lady.”

“Oh.” Legolas shook his head. “Then he really did not understand a word of what we spoke. Let us return before he can make up even wilder assumptions. You must be hungry.”

He was indeed rather hungry by now, but it seemed of little importance. “Are you ready to face Boromir?”

“I am. Now that I know he has not even noticed my distress; I have no fear of him.”


	10. Chapter 10

When they returned, the Hobbits were engrossed in eating their breakfast, while Aragorn and Boromir were quietly conversing. Was Boromir already spreading rumours?

Gimli interrupted the conversation with a loud “Good morning!”, and all faces turned towards them. 

Undaunted, Legolas walked towards the Hobbits, who were happy enough to supply him with food. 

“I have been meaning to ask you”, Sam said shyly “Whether you think the Lord and Lady would mind if I picked some of those beautiful little flowers that grow here?”

“As long as you are careful not to damage the roots, I do not think so”, Legolas replied. “But those flowers wilt quickly.”

“I know, it is just, I thought I’d press some between two books, or something, and ... it would make a nice gift for Rosie, when I return.” Sam blushed a bit. 

Now, Boromir joined them. “You are courting a lady?”

“Well, I ...” 

Gimli had his doubts that this Rosie claimed the title of lady. Not if she was anything like Sam. “Fine Hobbit lass, is she?”

Sam nodded. “Very.” He seemed rather flustered at being suddenly the centre of attention. 

Legolas took pity on him. “Is there a lady waiting for you, Boromir? You oft speak of your city – is there perhaps, a particular reason why you wish for a swift return?”

“The son of a Steward of Gondor cannot just court any lady”, Boromir replied gravely. “She would have to be capable of managing a large estate, educated, of high birth,and most importantly, her virtue must be impeccable.” 

Boromir apparently intended for this to embarrass Legolas, yet even had his assumptions been correct, the effect would have been thoroughly ruined by Pippin piping up: “That sounds no fun at all! Where’s the romance in that?”

“Romance?” Boromir raised his eyebrows. 

“Yes, romance. I know you big folk have different opinions on that, but really, you can’t just marry a woman because she can manage a large estate. That’s just plain wrong.”

“As I said, there are other important qualities.”

“Yes, and boring ones, too. At least Elves know that a lass must love music, or she won’t be any fun. What about Dwarves, Gimli? Surely you wouldn’t just marry the next best lass as long as she’s good at estate-managing?”

Gimli hoped his emotions were not too visible on his face.“I agree that a love of music is important”, he said slowly. “But I am afraid what I deem important besides that seems boring to you, too. Constancy and valour are not the most entertaining qualities.” What did Legolas intend? Was the topic of marriage not too painful for him, considering that he would almost not have had any choice in the matter? 

“I suppose not, but there’s no accounting for taste. At least you are sure you want someone boring. Boromir just doesn’t seem to care.”

“Valour? In a woman?” Boromir frowned. “I should not think that an important quality in a wife.”

Gimli realized he had not been thinking of a woman. He hoped Boromir would attribute his reddened cheeks to indignation. “You don’t hope to father any children then? I would not stand here had my mother not risked her life in giving birth to me.”

Boromir stepped backwards. “My apologies. I meant no insult to your mother.”

“Good.”

An uncomfortable silence descended on them all, only broken by the noises of eating. 

Gimli’s mind reeled. He had always known he had a soft spot for valour. There had been his youthful crush on Thorin Oakenshield ... fighting an orc with nothing but an oaken tree branch as shield was rather impressive. However, that admiration had lacked a certain spark, considering he had not been there to witness such bravery on the battlefield.   
Also, he had sought for something ... pure. Not tainted by the slightest bit of vanity. After all, valour that would be sung of in songs was not valour for valour’s sake. 

Now, there was Legolas. Very much not a Dwarf. And yet, he fit perfectly in that space in Gimli’s mind that had, up to now, been vaguely Dwarf-shaped.


	11. Chapter 11

Gimli didn’t have much of an appetite, so he finished his breakfast quickly. “By the way, Boromir, concerning what you told me earlier this morning, I have some news for you”, he said in a quiet voice. 

When he left the pavilion soon after, Boromir followed him. 

“So you believe me now?” the Man said when they were out of the others’ hearing range. 

“I believe that you have really seen what you claim to have seen. The Lady told me she noticed you watching. Elves have keen sight and hearing.”

Boromir paled. 

“You see, Legolas sought her counsel regarding this cursed artifact. She will, no doubt, confirm that it is nothing one would want to know.”

“But ...”

Gimli almost pitied the Man. Almost. “You did not actually witness anything untoward, did you? You just assumed.”

“What I saw was unseemly.”

“Those are Elves. You may not like their customs, but rest assured, we are in no danger.” What had Boromir seen? Why would he get so upset about a hug? 

Boromir clenched his teeth. “We will see.”

“When she talks to you, state what you have seen, but for the sake of our quest, do not say what you assumed.” Gimli turned around and walked away. 

He just returned to the pavilion in time to see Legolas leave and follow him. 

Legolas slowed his steps when he noticed Gimli’s approach. “Could you convince Boromir that we are not conspiring against him? Though what it is he thinks we conspire to do is beyond me.”

“I hope he will not give offense when the Lady talks to him. That is the best I could do.”

Legolas sighed. “Maybe it would be for the best if I remained here. Then it would not matter what he thinks of me.”

“He doesn’t trust me, either.”

“You were not affected by the curse. And he is not the only one who ... Aragorn is more worried than suspicious, but he, too, would feel safer without me.” 

“Well, I feel safer with you. And together with the Hobbits, that outnumbers the Men.” 

“You do not understand. Of all of them, you have least reason to trust me.”

The last words were uttered with such emphasis that Gimli turned to look at his friend. Legolas’ eyes were wild and unfocused, his features tense. 

“You are not yourself. Here, let us sit down, and then you can explain.” Had Legolas plotted to murder him when they had met in Rivendell? No, that was nonsense. Even Thranduil had been civil enough to only imprison, not kill the Dwarves his guards had captured. Gimli was tempted to make light of it – accuse Legolas of plotting to steal his blankets at night, or somesuch nonsense. But he well remembered the Lady’s advice.

With a sigh, Legolas leant against the bole of a nearby tree. Not trying to keep himself upright, he slowly sank to a sitting position. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“Pretty sure, aye.” He stood next to Legolas.

“What I have to confess is ... is not ...” Legolas’ voice faltered. 

“Spit it out before you choke on it.” He placed a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “Was it you trying to trick me into killing you? That’s forgiven, it was a very half-hearted attempt, anyway.”

“That, too, but worse ...”

Gimli sank to his knees and made to touch foreheads with Legolas, not even thinking much of it, when the Elf jerked away. 

He could have kicked himself. “I am sorry, I should not have ... Legolas? Are you alright?”

Legolas was trembling now. “You know not what you do!”

“I am afraid I know perfectly well what I am doing.” And how wrong it was. It had been an inconsiderate action, disregarding not only the fact that Legolas was not a Dwarf, but also the fact that Gimli was the very person whose touch had caused all that Legolas was still suffering from. He inched away. “Legolas? Just tell me, please.”

There was sweat on Legolas’ forehead now. “When you triggered the curse ...”

“Aye?”

“You touched me.”

“That I did. And?” Would Legolas now tell him that he felt violated because of that? It would be an entirely reasonable sentiment. Nothing to feel guilt about. 

“I felt ... arousal.” Legolas’ voice was only a whisper. “And ever since have I longed for you to touch me again.”

Gimli had to suppress his own agitation at hearing that.   
“Aye?” It took him a moment, and Legolas’ confused gaze to realize that this was it. There was nothing more to it, apparently. It was a good thing the Lady had advised him not to make light of Legolas’ distress. He kept his tone as grave as he could. “I would not have expected that to happen, but ... is that what you feel bad about? You know that when I agreed to try and break the curse, I knew that my plan might not work. That you would feel sexually aroused was, like, the whole plan?” 

“Then you would have known”, Legolas whispered. “Then ... you would have known not to touch me. Did I have to place a hand on your shoulder to guide you? Or did I just do it for selfish desire? I know it not. And you could not decide ...”

“It is alright, my friend.” 

“It is?”

“I have to admit I am rather confused as to why you consider this so very terrible. I touched you in a rather intimate way, and while it was not so intimate a healer might not do something similar, I am not a healer.” And he had caressed Legolas’ face, tried to ease him into the touch in a way a healer would not have ... really, it was only natural. 

“It is unnatural.”

Gimli blinked. “What? You mean because we are both male?” He had heard that Men were rather hung up about that. 

Now Legolas seemed confused. “No, because ... we are not married. I can feel we are not. I should not feel this way outside marriage.”

“That’s very honourable and all that, but really, it is not like you did anything.” And the knowledge that Legolas felt this way was doing rather ... interesting things to his own body. 

“You do not understand ... I do not mean that I ought to not feel this, it is ... it should be impossible. Is it not impossible for Dwarves?”

Gimli scanned their surroundings. No eavesdropping Boromir anywhere. 

“Elves do not feel arousal unless they are married?!” 

“Unless we – they – are courting, and desiring to get married. This is not so for Dwarves? I thought ... then it really does not make you uncomfortable?”

“It might be a bit awkward.” In truth, it was extremely awkward, but for completely different reasons than what Legolas believed. “Nothing mortals are not able to cope with, though. From what I know, Men do this kind of thing all the time.” Boromir’s strange ideas seemed to make this all the more likely. 

“And Dwarves?”

“Allegedly, we get aroused by being touched in an intimate way. That’s why we don’t do that outside marriage.” At least not with other people. Touching oneself was perfectly acceptable, of course. 

“Then ...?” Legolas still looked pained. 

“It is alright. It does not make me uncomfortable.”

“You do not look comfortable.”

“That’d be because my dear friend is in pain.” And also because he was not at all sure what to feel. Part of him felt ... flattered, but the fact that, for an Elf, such feelings were apparently cause for great distress, was not at all enjoyable. “Legolas, can I do anything to help you?”

“I know not – that is – am I dear to you, truly?”

Now knowing how else to show it, Gimli made one more, very slow attempt to touch his forehead to Legolas’ and this time, Legolas did not move away. Still, a shiver ran through his slender body. “Aye, I said so, and I meant it.”

He sat next to Legolas. “You said you’d like for me to touch you again. Is it, like, you’d really like it? Or more like you want it, but against your will?”

“Not against my will in .... in a way that would indicate dark magic. Just ...” Legolas shook his head. “Inconvenient, perhaps. Like a yearning for strawberries in the midst of winter.”

Gimli allowed himself some cautious hope. If it was merely inconvenient ... “Seasons change. Do you mean you would be comfortable feeling that way if you were courting?”

“I would. Yet that is not so. Such feelings are to be shared only between lovers. Not ... not ...”

“Not mere friends?”

Legolas inclined his head. Perhaps that was a nod, perhaps he was just thinking about it. Elves!

“So, how should this work properly? If you don’t feel attraction before you start courting, then how do you know whom you want to court?” He imagined that was much easier for Men. From what he had heard – and what Boromir’s suspicions implied – they could go from not even knowing someone to feeling sexual attraction in mere moments. For him, the difference between friendship and love had been a rather subtle one. Had Boromir not drawn his attention to the fact that he was, in fact, not thinking of a female dwarf as his choice of spouse, he could have remained ignorant for much longer. 

“It is said one just knows ...” Legolas replied quietly. “Beauty seems to be important, or at least I observed so in others – once someone starts talking of how beautiful some acquaintance of theirs is, it can be assumed they will soon start courting. Ah, the hours I spend listening to my sister talking of her husband’s shiny hair, which according to her is just the colour of the yew tree’s heartwood ...” A fond smile appeared on his face. “His singing voice is like that of the blackbird, I am told, which was ever sweeter to my sister than the nightingale’s song.”

“I see.” Gimli swallowed. He felt a heavy weight on his heart all of a sudden. “It must cause you great distress, to feel sexual attraction without all this.” 

“It is like a tree bearing fruit ere it bears blossom.”

Gimli nodded. “Pine trees don’t have blossoms, though.” He hated himself for saying so immediately after the words had left his mouth. If there was something Legolas didn’t need right now, it was a Dwarf telling him that his tree metaphors were wrong. 

“They do, their blossoms just do not look like those of fruit-trees.” 

“Silly me. Of course an Elf would know better”, Gimli grumbled. “Shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No! Do not regret saying this, for it has lifted my spirits.” And indeed, the tension on Legolas’ face had relaxed somewhat. 

“Ha! Getting to feel superior to a Dwarf helps a lot, does it?” He grinned. “Then I shall endeavour to say many silly things in the future.”

Legolas chuckled. “You are a true friend.”


	12. Chapter 12

When they rejoined the others, they found that the Lady Galadriel was visiting. She was talking to Aragorn, but when they approached, turned to greet them. 

“Legolas”, she said when they were close. “Your step is lighter than it has been. Is your heart also?”

“It is, my lady.”

“That is well.” She grasped his shoulders and whispered something in the Elven tongue, he answered, and Gimli saw her kiss Legolas’ head. 

After that, she took her leave with few words. 

“Did you see that?” Boromir hissed. “How is that seemly?”

“That’s a bit of a fancy word for saying that you don’t like it”, Pippin commented. 

“But it’s nice that you commiserate with Legolas”, Merry added. 

“One of my aunts always does that. Really embarrassing. Don’t worry Legolas, we won’t tell!” 

Boromir frowned. “What did she say to Legolas?”

Aragorn did not answer, seeming deep in thought. 

“I did not understand all of it”, Frodo said quietly. “But I think she might have called him a child.”

“Ha; I knew it!” Pippin grinned. “Such a high and noble lady, but she’s not all that different from Aunt Jasmine.”

“A child? He’s a grown man.”

Aragorn shrugged. “He is, and many years older than a mortal life lasts, but then, so is her own granddaughter.”

“Her granddaughter?” 

Gimli chuckled. Boromir’s expression of utter surprise and disbelief was just too funny. 

“Her granddaugher and grandsons, I should have said. Though I presume you have only met the Lady Arwen.” There was a fond smile on Aragorn’s face now. Maybe he remembered the happy days spent in Rivendell? Or perhaps he was just better at hiding his mirth than Gimli. 

“The Lady Arwen?”

“She is the grandchild of Lady Galadriel, as are her brothers Elladan and Elrohir, whom you have not met”, Aragorn stated calmly. “Legolas might be their age.”

“I am much younger”, Legolas said softly. “And never fear, she has not embarrassed me. I am honoured she would treat me as one of her children.”

Boromir sat on his couch, his face still confused. Moments later, he jumped, and left with only some mumbled excuse that Gimli could not understand. 

What he could understand all too well were the Man’s motives for leaving. It must be horribly embarrassing to have misjudged a situation so much. 

 

After lunch, Legolas asked Gimli to accompany him on a walk, and Gimli was happy to oblige.

“What did the Lady say to you? If it is not too personal?”, he asked as they walked among the trees. 

“Oh, it is not. She just asked for permission to kiss me. And said to give you her thanks. Did you do her some favour the others may not know of?”

Gimli pondered that for a moment. “Not that I know of. I did tell her what Boromir thought when he saw her with you, maybe for that?”

“That may well be. I know she would not have kissed me in front of everyone if not to show them something – show them that it was nothing to be ashamed of, I should think.” Legolas chuckled. “Poor Boromir, it has embarrassed him greatly. Though I cannot understand how he could think – I and the Lady Galadriel!”

“She’s married, so it is clearly ridiculous”, Gimli agreed. “And old enough to be your grandmother, besides.” Ridiculous indeed. Such an age difference ... how much older than Gimli was Legolas? Clearly, the Elf could not think of him as anything but a child. 

“Years do not matter so much to Elves”, Legolas said quietly. “Melian was much older than her husband.”

“Melian? Someone whose name I should know?”

“Mother to Lúthien, whose name and story you may know.” Legolas’ voice was dreamy now, as though he was thinking of faraway things. Gimli greatly longed to know what was on his mind. 

“Tell me more.” 

“Lúthien fell in love with a mortal, a Man named Beren. There is a song that tells of their love ...” Legolas’ voice trailed off. There was something almost like longing in it. 

That song must be a favourite of his. Gimli knew how that felt. There were songs that just made one feel like one lived in the times the song spoke of. Made one long to have part in the deeds of glory they described. “Not in Westron, I assume?”

“There is a translation ...”

“I should like to hear it.” Gimli stated cautiously. He did not want to push Legolas to sing it if he did not want to – on the other hand, if he only lacked encouragement, then Gimli would be happy to provide that. 

“Perhaps Aragorn would sing it tonight.”

That would be nice, of course, but ... “I had hoped you would ... but then, if you do not know the words of the Westron version ...”

Legolas ... blushed. It was a very subtle process, colour rising slowly up to the tips of his ears. Only a faint pink tinge, yet all the more lovely for it. A bit like a sunrise. Had he embarrassed Legolas in some way? Surely, the knowledge of not only all Elven songs, but also their translations, was not something expected of a Prince of Wood Elves? “I know the words, though of course, it is not my mothertongue ...”

Must really be one of Legolas’ favourites, if he was so coy about singing it himself. As if some slight accent would take away so much from the song. “That was the same with that song of Nimrodel, and it still sounded like the song said, you know, falling silver. Besides, it is not my mothertongue, either, so that hardly matters.”

Legolas’ blush deepend. Embarrassment about his forgetting that Dwarves had their own language?

“Besides, I don’t think Boromir wants to hear a song about two lovers.” Gimli hastened to say, to lighten the mood. “Might remind him of his mistake. Better you sing it now”, 

Legolas nodded in his slow, graceful way that was so easy to misunderstand. Gimli waited. 

And then, Legolas straightened, and his voice rose in song. 

Gimli could hardly focus on the text. There was so much feeling in this song, and Legolas’ voice ... truly, like silver. Or no, mithril. 

Somewhen, he must have closed his eyes to be able to concentrate better, as the next time he looked, Legolas gaze was fixed on him with an intensity he had never seen before. 

_One moment stood she, and a spell_  
His voice laid on her: Beren came,   
And doom fell on Tinúviel  
That in his arms lay glistening. 

That gaze. It did strange things to Gimli’s entrails. Everything seemed to melt, like gold meant for casting coins. 

_As Beren looked into her eyes,_  
Within the shadows of her hair  
The trembling starlight of the skies  
He saw there mirrored shimmering 

Starlight. Yes. He knew exactly how Beren felt. 

When the song ended, it was like waking up from a dream.


	13. Chapter 13

Legolas had turned his back to Gimli and was gazing into the distance, or as far into the distance as the trees allowed. 

“So that was Tinúviel.” Gimli said at last. He had a feeling he should compliment Legolas on his singing, somehow, but could not find appropriate words. “Wait, didn’t you say she was called Lúthien?”

“Beren called her Tinúviel, nightingale, for her beautiful voice.”

“Ah.” Elves sure did like birds a lot. “Strange. Can’t imagine anyone’s voice sounding like a singing bird’s, to be honest. Not even an Elf’s. Yours sure doesn’t.”

Legolas did not reply, and did not turn. 

“Yours is more like mithril would sound. Not of it clanging together with some other metal, mind, more how it would sound if it had a sound ... just saying, that song of Nimrodel made more sense.” He cleared his throat. “I suppose this one is more Elvish, in a way. A Dwarf would never do something like this just grasping someone ...”

“No?” Legolas asked softly, now turning around. 

“Nah. Not saying that Dwarves can’t fall in love pretty fast, but we think things through. You can’t attack someone like she’s an enemy and then expect she accepts your suit.”

“It was love at first glance for Lúthien, too.”

“Aye, that may be so, but a Dwarf would reject you out of principle if you treated her or him like this. We are stubborn, that much is true, and damn proud of it, too.”

“So an enmity, once established, will forever stand in the way of love?” Legolas spoke quietly, and his voice shook as though he feared the answer to this question. 

“Depends.” Could he dare to hope? He, whose hair certainly did not look like any wood, and whose voice could not be compared to anything shiny? “If the enmity is a family feud, and none of the lovers has truly wronged the other, then no, it does not stand in the way.” 

“Are not Dwarves loyal to kin above all else?”

“Above most, but not above all. There are certain principles that are above loyalty. And of course, some feuds cool down and become nothing more than muted dislike ... for example, I do not hold it against you that your father imprisoned mine. After all, no harm was done.”

Legolas gazed at him for a long time, and Gimli did not turn away, though it seemed to him that the sapphire eyes saw through to his very soul, deeper even than Galadriel had. “I have sung for you, Gimli. Will you sing for me?”

“I will.” Once again he felt like his insides were molten metal. “Of what shall I sing?”

“Your song of Khazad-dum was beautiful, yet sad. I would have you sing of the history of your people, in a manner that touches no grief that is fresh as of yet, and no ancient grudge, if such can be done.” Legolas sat down on the forest floor next to him. 

“Then I shall sing of Erebor, for though many died there, the wound is not raw anymore.”

Legolas inclined his head in agreement, and Gimli took one deep breath, and started, humming softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I don’t give song recommendations to go with fics, but I just happen to have come across something really awesome, which somewhat fits this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?annotation_id=annotation_1579298423&feature=iv&src_vid=P8ymgFyzbDo&v=LY0lLcz3Qis


End file.
